feeling for ex's-an appleshimmer story
by Addyx10kloverznation
Summary: Sunset and Applejack has been dating for almost 3 years now but when sunset starts to hang around Flash sentry and starts to get feelings for him again she has to make a hard decision . Tell applejack , lie to applejack or stop hanging around flash what will she do. Cheating don't worry flash and twilight (sci-twi) are not dating.


Sunset walked out her first period class to meet up with Her girlfriend and her their bestfriends so they can go to Science class together "Sunshimm there you get your girlfriend she is Boring me with her family photo's "Rainbow said pulling Sunset towards her and the others "Hey I'm write here "Applejack said crossing her arms glaring at rainbow Sunset laughed at How Cute Applejack was being right now "awww don't worry baby you can talk about your family photo's to me when we get Home "Sunset said sitting next to Applejack who smiled at her "blahhh"Rainbow said fake gaging "hey be nice "Fluttershy said hitting her girlfriend in the chest making Rainbow fall on the floor "Yes Love"Rainbow said groaning on the floor "you just got told off my your girlfriend "Sunset said laughing as the bell rang making everyone eyes widen "No no no we going to be late "Sci-twi said panicking Sunset laughed at her friend "twi the bell just rung "Sunset said before she was pulled off her seat by Applejack "okay then let's go before we late because if you late one more time your getting in trouble from the teacher and me "Applejack said making Sunset Gulp "G-guys lets go "Sunset said a little scared Applejack smirked "2 more minutes until we late "Rarity said making everyone run to their science class room

( Lunch time )

Sunset was at her locker putting her books away when she was pulled away by Flash Sunset smacked his arm "why you do that for you give should have gave me a heart attack or I'll could have punched and kicked you "Sunset said still hitting flash "I'm sorry okay I'll just wanted to talk "Flash said grabbing his ex-girlfriend hand Sunset took her hand back nodding "Okay about what"Sunset asked Flash showed sunset His Guitar case "I'll have 2 tickets to your favorite concert and I'll was a winner to go player backstage for him so wanna go "Flash asked sunset smiling "Of course I'll wanna go I mean its Post Malone "Sunset said jumping up and down smiling "Okay Pick you up at 8 "Flash said before running off Sunset smiled before walking towards the Lunch room "Sunset where have you been "Applejack said as Sunset sat down by her "ohh Flash wanted to talk to me "Sunset said making the others look at her "ohhhh"Rainbow said smirking "ohh what "Sunset said glaring at rainbow "flash wanted to talk to you doesn't sound good "Rainbow said before groaning as Fluttershy slapped her in the back of the head Applejack at Sunset "he only asked me to go with him to a Concert aka Post Malone"Sunset said smiling "isnt he your favorite rapper "Rarity asked Sunset nodded smiling "okay Have fun "Applejack said Sunset smiled before kissing Applejack check "your the best "Sunset said making Applejack smiled "bla-I'll mean aww"Rainbow said when she saw fluttershy glare

( 7:58 Sunset and Applejack house )

Sunset sat down on the couch of her and Applejack house waiting for Flash to come get her Applejack walked down stairs "Flash is here "Applejack said making Sunset jump up "okay I'll see you when I'll get back "Sunset said kissing Applejack who kissed back Flash honked making them Pull away "bye "Sunset said before walking out the door "hey Sunset what up come let's go "Flash said as Sunset got in his front seat "let's go "Sunset said bucking up Flash smiled before driving to the concert "so Applejack was cool with us going to the concert "Flash said Sunset nodded "Yeah what did you think she would do "Sunset asked looking at her ex-boyfriend "nothing Just surprised and all you know so people doesn't like their boyfriends or Girlfriends going somewhere with their ex's "Flash said looking at sunset when he stopped at a stop light "we trust each other "Sunset said looking at the time "don't worry we make it in time "Flash said before pulling into the concert "see" Flash said stopping his car Sunset got out of the car smiling "Shall we "Flash said holding his hand out to Sunset who raised an eyebrow "don't worry "Flash said Sunset took his hand letting him lead her towards the concert "are you too together "Sour sweet said making sunset and flash jump "No we not I'm dating Applejack "Sunset said Making Sour sweet nodded "well have fun "Sour sweet said before going back to her friends "what Song of his do you like "Flash asked as the concert began "Better now ohh and Fall apart "Sunset said dancing Flash smiled at her before listen to the concert covering his ears hearing all the fans screaming

( backstage )

Sunset got Pulled backstage by Flash who had his Guitar in his hand "Flash your grip is too tight "Sunset said in a little pain "ohh sorry "Flash said letting sunset go who rubbed her wrist "it's fine "Sunset said as Post Malone walked over to them "you must be flash sentry and his guest "Post said making sunset freeze Flash laughed "she a huge fan "Flash said as Sunset snapped out of her Trace "did you guys like the concert "Post said Sunset and flash nodded smiling "so flash ready to play for me "Post said to flash who nodded sitting down "1.2.3 play "Sunset said as Flash began to play a song for Post who listen Flash ended the song with a piece sign Post clapped getting up "that was awesome "Post said Flash nodded smiling "well time for me and my crew to leave bye guys "Post said before leaving Sunset and flash there smiling "so let's get you home "Flash said grabbing sunset hand and leading her towards the car "I'll had fun "Sunset said getting in the front seat up of flash's car who nodded "I'll did too we should do this again "Flash said grabbing sunset hand "Y-eah we should "Sunset said as flash started his car "how about I'll take you out for a friendly dinner and A walk threw the park "Flash said sunset looked at him "I'll love too only if it's a friendly thing and not a date "Sunset said flash nodded "nope not a date "Flash said pulling into Sunset and Applejack driveway Sunset smiled before kissing flash on the check "thanks for the fun night "Sunset said flash nodded Sunset got out of flash car and walked over to the door Sunset looked at flash one more time before walking inside the house to see Applejack a sleep on the couch Sunset laughed a little before walking over to her girlfriend "Hey baby wake up "Sunset said making Applejack open her eyes "ohh hey how was the concert "Applejack asked rubbing her eyes sitting up "it's was fun we had a great time "Sunset said pulling Applejack up kissing her cheek "now come one let's get some sleep "Sunset said as her and Applejack up stairs and to their bedroom thinking about Flash and the fun night they had before she fell asleep smiling


End file.
